


Special appointment

by Edge_sama



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Digital Art, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, NSFW Art, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama
Summary: A quick sketch for the Bottom Hannibal day, featuring Alana Bloom topping him and he enjoying it ;) Yum!





	Special appointment

  
  
_Hannibal didn’t expect Alana to take the lead when they started to kiss and she guided him to his chaise. But he didn’t complain, as he was enjoying her stern words and demeanor as she “punished” him for his unethical treatment on Will Graham._


End file.
